A day with Embry
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Just a strange little drabble I wrote real quick for EmnEm, with a small touch of Jakeward, rated T for slash


**A/N: O.K**

**This was written because I discovered that EmnEm really isn't getting any love, so I gave them some. Although there is a bit of Edcob in this too so yeah.**

**All AU, no vampires no werewolfs just a bunch of normal hormonal teenagers boys acting like teenage girls.**

**Cullens are still just adoptive siblings.**

**Apologies, spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters that right goes to Stephanie Meyer**

Embry gave a sigh and let his head rest against the cold steel touch of the lockers pressing against his back while Emmett sucked on a spot just below his collar. A hand slipped up underneath the hem line of his shirt, tracing along the hardened lines of his stomach while another went around to linger dangerously low on his waist.

The native ran his fingers through the taller boy's black curls when the sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present and he tried and failed to push his boyfriend away.

"Emmett."

Emmett didn't pay any attention to the sound, or even the annoyed sigh that followed before the person standing behind them spoke.

"Cullen, c'mon man we need to go."

Emmett gave a growl as he looked back at the blonde standing there in the middle of the crowded hallway and let his eyes narrow in a glare, "I'm busy Newton, go away."

"Yeah, I can see that but Clapp can't." Mike said with a sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "If we don't leave now we'll be late and you know how PMS'y he gets before finals. I don't wanna have to run extra laps again just cause you have to stop and harass your boyfriend every five minutes."

"Jealous Newton?" Emmett asked with a smirk and Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, totally jealous. Can we go now?"

The larger boy sighed as he looked back at Embry to give him a quick kiss before pulling back just a bit. "I'll see you at lunch, O.K babe?"

"Yeah." Embry said with a smile which Emmett returned before placing a kiss on the native's cheek.

"I love you Em'."

"I love you too, Em'."

Emmett pulled back completely and shot him a wink before making his way down the hall while Mike waved at him and followed.

The native watched them go before turning back to his open locker to take out his history book when a voice spoke up behind the open steel door,

"That was so disgustingly sweet I think I'm gonna puke."

Embry sighed as he pulled the door to reveal Jacob standing right behind his locker door as he pulled a face, "When did you start acting like such a girl?"

Embry glared at his best friend, before it fell away and he gave Jacob a smirk, "Since I started getting laid."

Jacob rolled his eyes and brushed a long lock of hair behind his ear, "So you'll be sitting with them at lunch again?"

Embry shrugged as he opened his locker again to pull out his math and english books as well, "I guess so."

"Wonderful." Jacob said sarcastically and Embry gave another sigh as he shut his locker and leaned against the door.

"You could sit with us you know."

"So I can sit there and watch you and the hulk suck face and make googly eyes at each other," Jacob gave a snort, "I don't think so."

"You don't have to watch me and Emmett," Embry sighed, "You could talk to the other Cullen kids, they're pretty nice once you get to know them."

"Hell no, you know the other ones creep me out. I'd rather spend lunch with Quil and the others." Jacob said as he leaned back on his own locker when something in the hallway caught his eye and he growled low in his throat.

Embry bit back another sigh as he stared at the frown on his best friends face, wishing that it wasn't there even though he knew it was there for good reason.

He hasn't been spending much time with Jake or any of the others since he started dating Emmett. Sure they hung out on the rez and on the weekends sometimes, but it wasn't like it used to be. Embry's never been that vocal so he never thought that his absence wouldn't make that much of a difference where his friends were concerned. Unfortunately, after a long bitch session with Quil the other day and a pouting Jacob in front of him right now, Embry realises that he might be neglecting his friends just a tiny bit.

"Great."

"What?" Embry asked as he was pulled from his thoughts by a growling Jacob.

"He's staring at me again." Jacob said as he turned away so he was fully facing his friend.

Embry frowned, "Who's staring at you again?"

"Your muscle head's brother."

"Who, Jasper?"

Jacob gave an annoyed sigh, "No, the other one."

"Edward?" Embry blinked in surprise as he looked around Jacob and saw that Edward was indeed staring as he stood just a few feet away, leaning against the wall while his sister Alice stood babbling in front of him. "I guess he is."

"God it's so annoying, he's been doing it since Jessica's birthday party last month." Jacob said as he pulled the strap of his bag higher up onto his shoulder. "He just stands there watching me, creepy as shit."

"Really, why?"

"How the hell should I know why that freak keeps staring at me?!" Jacob hissed as he shifted a bit against the locker, clearly agitated by the eyes he could feel burning into his back. "He never says anything just stares at me the whole time between classes, before and after school. I feel like he's planning to kill me or something."

"Kill you, huh." Embry looked up at the Cullen siblings and locked eyes with Edward for a moment, making the older boy blink in suprise as he realised that he was caught staring before a light blush spread over his face and he looked away.

"Didn't Edward break up with Bella at Jessica's party?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Jessica told the whole school how Bella freaked out when he dumped her. I hear Bella started raving like a maniac before going outside and slashing his tires."

"Slashing his tires?" Embry asked with a raised brow, "Bella Swan? I get that she might have been upset but Bella isn't violent enough for vandalism."

"You'd be surprised." Jacob said with a snort when he suddenly tensed and shut his eyes as he took a deep breath, "That fucker is staring at me again isn't he?"

Embry looked up again and did in fact find the older boy staring, "Yep."

"Perfect." Jacob drawled as he rolled his eyes and Embry shifted his weight as he stuffed his books into the empty backpack slung over his back.

"You know, if the staring started after he broke up with Bella maybe he's been staring for a reason."

Jacob frowned, "Like what?"

"I dunno," Embry shrugged without looking up at his friend, "Maybe he likes you."

"He likes me?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean why else would he be watching everything you do. You don't do sports, you don't have the best grades at school and you're not popular," Embry listed off easily while his friend glared at him and the native gave him a smirk, "Other than your ass, I don't see what he could possibly want from you."

Jacob flushed at his friends words and quickly slugged his arm hard.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For spending too much time with that sex-addict you call a boyfriend." Jacob growled out as he folded his arms across his chest, "He's a bad influence on you."

"Hey leave my sex-addict boyfriend out of this." Embry said as he rubbed his arm. "Think about it Jake, why else would he always be staring at you?"

Jacob shrugged, "Contemplating different methods of homicide."

"That, or different methods of sexual intercourse." Embry gave a nod and Jacob began to flush, "Seriously you can practically see him listing all the positions off in his head, thinking of all the different ways he can bend you over a bed, a couch, a table... His car. There's the missionary, cow-boy, reverse cow-boy, doggie style-OW! Damn Jake, knock it off."

Embry whined as he rubbed his newly bruised arm while Jacob's now scarlet face glared murderously at him, "Say another word and you're road-kill."

"I was joking jeeze." Embry complained, while Jacob continued to glow with embarrassment.

Jacob stood up straight and brushed another strand of hair behind his flushing ear, looking like he was resisting the urge to look back until he gave a sigh and asked. "Is he still there?"

Embry frowned at his friend and looked back up to find Edward still staring.

"Yeah, wow. He really does stare all the time doesn't he?" Embry said thoughtfully as he noted the intense stare the older boy kept fixed on his friend, "I hang out with them a lot, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. It's fine," Jacob said as he stood up straight, "If he's still doing it by next week, then I'll talk to the weirdo myself."

"Okay. C'mon, history's on the other side of school. We should get going." Embry said with a smile as he turned to walk down the hall, while Jacob paused and took a deep breath to look over his shoulder causing deep brown to instantly lock onto bright green. The native's eyes widened for a moment when Embry suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Jake you comin'?"

Jacob swallowed and tore his eyes away from Edwards, while Embry watched him with a confused smile on his face. "Yeah, wait up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett Cullen and Embry Call.

Things were a little... akward between the two of them in the beginning.

A year ago, the rez highschool closed down after an earth quake hit Forks Washington for the first time in more than twenty years. The building was one of the oldest in the area so when the earthquake hit, the walls shuddered and shook until they crumbled down.

Luckily it happened on a saturday so no one was hurt during the natural disaster.

As a result the students from La Push high were all transferred to Forks high until the school was rebuilt.

It was inconvenient but not all that bad.

The kids from Forks seemed O.K and Embry was relieved to find that they were actually ahead of everyone else in most of his classes, so the work load wasn't a problem either.

No the problem came when he got looped in to do a bunch of tutor classes for some of the kids at Forks high. Apparently the principle decided that since the rez kids were doing so well, they could help out some of the students at Forks which is how he ended up tutoring Alice Cullen every week twice a week in spanish.

It didn't seem all that bad at first, Alice is a really sweet girl. Bubbly and bright, she actually reminded him of Seth so it didn't take very long for Embry to start liking her. But then Alice asked if they could move their tutor sessions from the library to her house since they always seemed to finish late and she didn't want to have to call her sister Rosalie to pick her up.

So Embry agreed reluctantly, ignoring the fact that he would then have no way to get home afterwards, but Alice was so sweet he decided he could figure out a way home later.

The first few days went well enough, mrs Cullen was super nice and insisted on feeding Embry till he was ready to burst every time he went over. Edward mostly kept to himself unless he had Bella with him in which case Bella was usually cooing all over him while Edward just sat there with a tight smile.

Its no wonder those two didn't last long.

Jasper kept to himself too unless his twin sister Rosalie was there in which case they usually hung out together. The girl was bitchy and mean, but Embry eventually learned to get used to the random insults and scathing remarks.

Everything was fine and Embry was getting along with the Cullens great, until Jared totally bailed on him one night and left him stranded at the Cullen house, in the middle of the woods, with no way to get back home.

He called Quil, but Quil was stuck babysitting his sister Claire, Leah was out somewhere with Sam, Jacob didn't have a license yet and Paul... Well Paul has the kind of temper one learns to stay away from.

Embry was at a complete loss for what to do when Alice suddenly popped up in front of him and said that she asked her brother Emmett to give him a ride home.

Emmett Cullen.

Embry didn't really know much about him other than the fact that he was on the schools wrestling team. But when he stepped outside and found a six' five mass of muscle waiting for him on the front porch Embry suddenly found himself filled with the desire to walk home instead.

No matter how far it was or what might try to kill him on the way there. I mean seriously what sane human being would get in a car with that?!

He looks like he _ate _the football team!

They'd just stood there and stared at each other for a few moments with Embry blushing a bright red from intimidation while Emmett just stared at him with a slightly amused smile, before the six foot monster nodded towards a jeep parked in the driveway and told him to get in.

Embry complied simultaneously cursing Jared, just knowing that traitor was probably making out with Kim in a dark corner somewhere and not "caught up in something really important".

The drive to La Push was excruciating, at least for Embry anyway. Emmett kept glancing over at him every few seconds while the quileute stubbornly kept his eyes glued to the window as they passed the forestry in the foggy little town. Until Emmett broke the silence and asked him some things.

Mostly about the reservation and how he liked Forks, unimportant small talk really. Embry answered him, trying to avoid looking directly at Emmett since he's sure he'd start blushing again for some idiotic reason, plus you know what they say about making eye contact with wild animals the size of bears.

Its a very bad idea.

Thankfully the ride didn't last long and Embry practically flew out the door with a hurried "thanks", praying to every god out there that he never has to go through that again.

Unfortunately, the gods decided that he needed a little more torment in his life.

It became the usual routine, Embry would go to the Cullen's, he and Alice would study he'd take out his cell to call Jared so he could come pick him up, only for Emmett to stop him short and offer him a ride instead.

The native would try to politely decline, just when Alice suddenly popped up again and insisted that he accept Emmett's offer. He'd get in the car, things would get super awkward and he get out before the jeep even came to a complete stop.

Until about a month later when Emmett took him home again, only this time Embry didn't get the chance to get out of the car. It proved to be quite difficult, what with Emmett crushing him against the car door in a bruising kiss and all.

Of course Embry hadn't reacted very well to the bold move, as evidenced by the very large and very painful looking bruise on the wrestlers cheek the next day.

Just because Embry's a bit shy doesn't mean he doesn't know how to defend himself.

Thankfully that was the week that Alice turned sixteen and got her drivers license, meaning that the pixie like girl was more than happy to drive Embry back and forth between their tutor sessions. So he got to avoid her older brother more than he already was.

But one day, when Alice had disappeared to go get one of her sketch pads to show Embry some picture she drew, Emmett managed to corner Embry alone and apologise for what happened in the car, an apology which he accepted not knowing that his forgiveness would somehow lead to the older boy stalking him for the better half of the school year, trying to get him to go out with him.

Things sort of get a little fuzzy from there.

"So does he talk about me?"

Embry looked up to stare at Jacob who sat next to him in history while mrs. Wilkes babbled on about something old in that monotone voice of hers. Half the class was asleep while the other half was passing notes.

Embry leaned over towards Jacob as he asked, "What?"

"Does he talk about me?"

"Does who talk about you?"

Jacob gave a frustrated sigh, "Gigantor's brother who else."

Embry frowned, "These nicknames were funny at first but now they're just annoying. He does have a name you know."

Jacob just rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Just answer the question."

"Who Jasper?"

"No. The _other _one."

"Oh. I don't think so, no." Embry shrugged as he tried and failed to make out the diagram on the board.

"So, he never mentions me at all?"

"I dunno, I guess I-...wait," Embry paused to turn in his chair and face Jacob, "Why do you even care anyway? I thought he's just some creepy weirdo who won't stop staring at you."

"He is." Jacob insisted while Embry just frowned.

"Well if he is, then why would it matter whether or not he talks about you?"

"It doesn't."

Embry smirked at the blush he could see spreading on Jacob's face, "Then why did you ask?"

"I-..." Jacob stuttered and choked on his words for a moment before giving a low growl, "Shut up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry raked a hand through his hair as he walked out of Biology and made his way down the hallway, with a lingering blush on his face.

Today they did the reproductive process which they do every single year and yet somehow it doesn't seem to get any easier.

Contrary to popular belief, how they behaved around each other and said in general, Emmett and Embry haven't gone all the way yet.

Sure they've done other things, _lots _of things. But they've never actually had sex before. A few months earlier they'd gotten pretty close one day when Embry went over but the native didn't feel he was ready for that step just yet and Emmett respected his decision.

But things were different now.

The Cullens were set to go on some big ski trip in Alaska that weekend and Emmett asked Embry if he wanted to go with him. Emmett had of course mentioned that they'd be sharing a room.

Just the two of them.

For one whole weekend.

And Embry couldn't help but feel...

Well Embry is feeling a lot of things right now.

"Is he dating anyone?"

Embry looked shook his head from those stray thoughts when he found Jacob waiting for him just outside of class with a suspicious red tinge on his face.

"What?"

"Is he dating anyone?"

"Is who dating anyone?"

"Godzi-" Jacob stopped himself short and gave a sigh when Embry's eyes narrowed down at him. "Emmett's brother, is he dating anyone?"

"Who Jasper?"

"No the other one!"

"Edward?" Embry blinked as he tried to think back, "Not as far as I know."

"Oh, O.K." Jacob said with a nod while Embry just stared at him with a slight tilt of his head,

"You like him don't you?"

Jacob's head snapped up and his blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears as he turned away and started stomping down the hall, "No."

"You know I could talk to him about you if you want." Embry teased and Jacob glared at him.

"Shut up."

The two walked in silence as they headed up to the cafeteria. Jacob kept his head ducked down as he tried to will away his blush while Embry just smiled at his friend. They breached the cafeteria doors and went through the lunch line before separating with Embry shooting a smile over to his friends and plopping down on one of the open seats at the Cullen table, giving a sigh at the arm that automatically draped over his shoulder and lips that kissed his cheek.

The native turned back to face Emmett and took a deep breath causing the blue eyes that were staring at him to fill with confusion. Until he leaned up to speak against the other's ear,

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"The trip this weekend, I want to go with you." Embry pulled back while Emmett watched him closely before he spoke.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

Emmett gave a bright dimpled smile an leaned in to give his boyfriend a deep kiss, before Embry pulled back and gave him a smile.

"Jake's been asking me about your brother all day."

Emmett frowned, "Who Jasper? Didn't know he was Jacob's type."

"No not him," Embry said as he rolled his eyes before nodding towards another seat at the table, "The other one."

Rosalie was busy on her phone while Jasper sat with a book. Alice gave him an enthusiastic "hello" when Edward suddenly leaned forward while his eyes kept shooting glances to some other part of the cafeteria.

"Oh," Emmett nodded his head as his eyes filled with realisation, "Him too huh."

Embry paused to frown at Emmett, "What do you mean him too?"

"Hey Embry, you're friends with Jacob Black right?"

Embry's head snapped back towards Edward and his eyebrows knit together in thought, "Yeah, best friends. Why?"

"Well," the bronze haired boy leaned in a bit and as he spoke, "Does he ask about me?"

Embry gave a sigh.

Here we go again.

**End**

**A/N: yeah lame little drabble thing I did real quick.**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review.**


End file.
